


Star-crossed Lovers

by tobio_tsukishim4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_tsukishim4/pseuds/tobio_tsukishim4
Summary: Tsukishima goes to a party at Nishinoya's house and finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd be in. But what happens when one relationship leads to grief.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Star-crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've worked on this for WEEKS and it's finally finished for sure this time. I'm very sorry it took so long but I hope you love it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Talk of guns, pills, hanging, drowning, jumping, car hit

Tsukishima was never one for parties, especially ones that involved his teammates. Somehow, he had been convinced to go to Noya’s party by none other than the King himself. He wasn’t sure why he decided to go. Maybe it was Yamaguchi’s constant begging. Or maybe it was the King’s look in his eye when he asked if he was going tonight. How could he say no to him? Wait a minute no, what was he thinking? Tsukishima got lost in his thoughts before realizing he was at Nishinoya’s door. He sighed knowing this was going to be a mistake. He rings the doorbell anyway and is immediately greeted by a very drunk, and very loud, Nishinoya.

“HEYYYY YOU CAME!! COME IN, GO GET A DRINK! WOOHOO!”

Tsukishima flinches at the volume of his voice.

“Shut up, you’re gonna wake the whole neighborhood. And I don’t drink.”

He walks in the door, taking his shoes off near the entrance. He walks into the living room, scanning to see everyone here. Except the king. Is he just late? He checks the time; half past 11. He shakes his head realizing he’s thinking about him again. He goes to find Yamaguchi, who is currently drunk and very badly singing karaoke with Hinata, assumably also drunk. 

“BABY BABY BABY OHHHH LIKE BABY BABY BABY-”

The two drunken first years appeared to be screaming the lyrics to Baby by Justin Bieber. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Tsukishima’s ears. He finds himself wandering into the kitchen, finding Suga and Daichi arm wrestling as Asahi does shots with Noya and Tanaka. He sighs, finding nothing for him to do. He takes a soda from the fridge and goes back to the living room and sits on the couch, putting in his headphones. Minutes later he feels someone sit down next to him, he doesn’t look up from his phone. He feels a tap on his shoulder. It’s the King. Tsukishima sighs and looks up. 

“What do you want King”

“Tch. Don’t be an ass”

Kageyama hiccups. Clearly he was already drunk, Tsukishima wasn’t sure how long he’d been there but it wasn’t long. Of course the King was a lightweight. 

“Well? You gonna answer me?” 

Kageyama rolls his eyes. 

“I just wanna hangoutttt”

Kageyama laid himself across Tsukishima, clinging onto him. Tsukishima scoffs.

“Go makeout with your boyfriend, I think he’s over with Yamaguchi singing very badly.”

“Nooooo I don’t love him anymoreeeeee”

Tsukishima looks surprised.

“What? I thought you guys were good? Not that I care or that it's any of my business, but why do you not love him?”

“Too stubborn. Don’t listennnn”

Kageyama’s speech slurs as he takes another sip of his vodka. 

“Well. You can be stubborn too at times, but I suppose stubborn and stubborn doesn’t mix well.”

Kageyama nods, beginning to look sleepy. He immediately sits straight up, getting an idea. He stands up quickly, almost falling over, and pulling on Tsukishima’s arm.

“Cmonnnn get uppp”

“What the hell King- what are you doing?

“Let’s go outttt”

“Out?”

“Outsideeee”

Tsukishima sighs, figuring that the king wouldn’t give up. He stands up and follows the drunk boy outside. Kageyama, being the dumbass he is, decides to climb up on the roof. Tsukishima helps him climb up, making sure he doesn’t fall and bust his head in. He then follows, climbing up to the roof. They sit on the roof together, Kageyama laying his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Hey four eyes… can I ask you something?”

“Hm? What do you want, King.”

“Tsk. Don’t call me that. Anyways.. are you and Tadashi...together?”

Tsukishima stares at him for a second before laughing.

“Hell no, what gave you that idea?

“I dunno. You’re always with each other and he’s always sticking up for you.”

“That’s because he’s my best friend, idiot.”

“Well. I don’t really have a best friend so I wouldn’t know.” 

Tsukishima feels almost sorry for him, but he pushes the feeling away. 

“Why do you ask anyways, King?”

Tsukishima feels a panic rising in him. Please don’t say it… please don’t say it..

“No reason. Just asking.”

He looks up to the sky, staring at the stars. Tsukishima doesn’t know what to say or do, so he does the same and stares at the sky. A long silence passes, Tsukishima deep in thought. His face flushes, realizing he had spent the silence thinking about the King. Tobio Kageyama has somehow managed to steal his heart. 

Kageyama looks over at Tsukishima. Kageyama, a lot more sober now, glances over to Tsukishima. 

“Oi, you okay? You look red. Are you sick?”

“No, I'm not sick. I’m fine, King. Are you cold?”

He hesitates before nodding. Tsukishima takes his sweatshirt off, his shirt coming up a bit. Kageyama notices, blushing a bit at the sight of his abs. The blonde hands him his hoodie. Gratefully, he takes it and puts it on. He feels warm and comfy in it, it just feels right. He notices Tsukishima staring at him. 

“Hm?” 

“N-nothing. It’s just a little big on you.” 

“Heh, yeah but I like it. It’s… perfect.” 

Tsukishima feels his face heat up. He tries to look away but stops when he feels Kageyama’s hand pull his face back. They’re very close, just inches apart. Tsukishima wonders if this is a bad idea, he can smell the alcohol lingering on him. He decides fuck it, leaning in closer. Their lips meet, kissing each other slowly and passionately. Kageyama licks Tsukishima’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. He allows him in and feels his face heat up as Kageyama’s tongue intertwines with his own. Kageyama, breathless from making out with Tsukishima, pulls away for a minute. 

“Kei... I love you.”

Tsukishima smirks.

“I know you do.”

\--------------------------------------

A few days later, they decided to keep their relationship quiet. It might seem controversial to some of the other teammates. Of course before becoming official, Kageyama had broken up with Hinata. Hinata was heartbroken but understood, even though he was unaware of Kageyama's relationship with Kei. 

"Hey, Tobio? Can we maybe.. tell Yamaguchi? I mean he's my best friend and I think he's starting to figure it out anyways."

"Hmm as long as he doesn't tell anyone about it, ok?"

Tsukishima nods, continuing to get changed for practice. They were the only ones in the club room, Tsukishima took note of this and took the opportunity to have some alone time together. He pins Tobio to the wall, kissing him passionately. Even though it's risky and someone could walk in at any moment, he didn't care. He wanted every moment, every second of the King that he could get. Kageyama's face was starting to heat up, but he didn't mind. It was cute when the King blushed. He finally pulled away, thinking he heard someone coming.

“Something wrong?”

“No, just thought I heard someone.”

Kageyama smiles and pulls Tsukishima in close again.

“If someone sees then who cares at this point”

“Weren’t you the one who just told me to make sure Yamaguchi didn’t tell anyone?”

“Shhh that’s not important anymore.”

Kageyama pulls him in for a kiss, mostly just to shut him up. Tsukishima blushes faintly, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist. Kageyama breaks away and starts kissing on his neck, leaving marks. 

“W-wait what if Daichi or Coach sees the marks?”

Kageyama just shrugged, and continued to kiss on his neck all over. A soft, small noise escapes Tsukishima’s lips. Almost a soft moan. Kageyama smirks.

“Does it feel good, four eyes?” 

He rolls his eyes at the name but nods, getting chills up his spine from pleasure. His cheeks are a bright pink. The door opens, a very confused and shocked Nishinoya stands there in the doorway watching them. Tsukishima sighs. Of all the idiots to walk in on them, it just had to be Noya. Kageyama looks up from kissing Tsukishima’s neck, his face bright red.

“You dumbass! Why are you in here?” 

“AHAHA NO WAY. SALTYSHIMA AND KAGEYAMA? TOGETHER? THAT'S CRA-”

“Shut up before someone hears you. Don’t you dare tell anyone. Especially Daichi and Coach.” 

“Well… about that.”

Noya moves to the side, Tanaka and Asahi standing there with him. Shit, just his luck. Tsukishima death glares at them, but stops when he hears Kageyama speak up.

“Maybe.. We should just tell everyone?” 

“Are you insane? Is that really the best idea?”

“Well no,, but they already know now so it’s better that the others find out from us.”

Tsukishima sighs, thinking for a minute before nodding. 

“Fine, but not yet. We’ll tell them tomorrow.”

Kageyama nods, standing up. Noya and the others actually walk in, getting changed from practice. Tsukishima hadn't realized that they’d been in there for so long that they actually missed practice. Daichi was gonna be pissed at them… oops. 

—————

The next day, they show up to practice. For real this time. Tsukishima gets there first, changing in the club room with the others. Tsukishima thought the king might be running late but quickly was proven wrong as he heard screaming and running, coming from no other than Kageyama and Hinata. Daichi takes notice and yells at them to shut up. Kageyama enters the club room, quickly changing into his practice clothes. Tsukishima found himself watching, a faint blush on his cheeks. Noya nudges him. 

“Ha! You enjoying that view, Tsukishima?” 

Tsukishima hits Noya in the side. 

“Shut up dumbass.” 

Sugawara rushes over, breaking them up. 

“NO FIGHTING” 

The boys apologize simultaneously, and finish getting changed. Kageyama enters the gym, Tsukishima following close behind. Coach has the team gathered together to talk about the upcoming practice match against Date Tech. Daichi notices the marks from Kageyama all over Tsukishima’s neck.

“Tsukishima what the fuck is that-” 

It takes him a minute before realizing what he’s talking about. He’s about to speak when Kageyama cuts in. 

“There’s actually something I- er- we need to tell you all.” 

Everyone is listening with anticipation, even Kiyoko and Yachi. Tsukishima looks over at Kageyama, nodding. Kageyama exhales deeply before continuing.

“We’re.. Um. Well basically, Kei is my boyfriend.”

Tsukishima blushed heavily, he didn’t know when, but at some point he had held Kageyama’s hand. That was the first time that it was ever said out loud. Tsukishima just stared at his shoes, embarrassed to look up. Everyone stared in shock, nobody saw this coming. Of course though; Yamaguchi, Noya, Tanaka, and Asahi already knew this. Coach Ukai just shrugged. 

“Good for you two, but it better not affect practices and games.”

Daichi nodded, agreeing with coach. Suga came running over, hugging both Tsukishima and Kageyama. 

“Ah! That’s great! I’m so happy for you guys!”

The team all chatters about it, congratulating the couple. Everyone except for a very quiet Hinata, standing off to the side and staring down at his shoes. 

“Hey! Hinata! Did you hear the news? Tsukki and Kageyama are together now.”

“Oh hey Yams, yeah I heard.” 

“Aren’t you happy for them?” 

“Yeah. I guess so.”

Yamaguchi tilts his head a little, concerned for the tangerine headed boy. Hinata sighs before elaborating.

“Just kinda sucks you know? I mean, it hasn’t been long since me and Tob- er, Kageyama, broke up.”

“Oh. I see, so you’re jealous then hm?”

“W-what! No of course not. I just wonder.. If he ever cheated on me with Saltyshima, yk.”

“Well. I can't say for sure Kageyama would never, but I know Tsukki would never get involved with someone who's already in a relationship. So i’d say no, there's no overlap.” 

Hinata sighs a breath of relief. 

“Yea I guess you're right, I shouldn't worry about it anyways. We aren’t together anymore. I guess I just wasn’t good enough.” 

Hinata looks over at the couple before leaving the gym, deciding to skip practice for the day. 

Tsukishima was starting to get a little overwhelmed by all the attention and excitement from the team, until he noticed Hinata off to the side with Yamaguchi. It looked as though he were crying, but why? Tsukishima ran every possible scenario through his head wondering why shrimpy would be crying. And then, it hit him. The party. The roof. Laying under the stars. Kageyama was still with Hinata when they first hooked up. Tsukishima looks over at Kageyama, alarmed by what he’s remembered. 

“What's wrong Kei?”

“W-we need to talk to Hinata. Do you remember.. the party?”

Kageyama took a second to try to remember. He vaguely remembers, due to being drunk that night, but the memory clicks. He was still with Hinata that night. 

“Fuck.. do you think he knows?”

“I’m not sure, I mean he’s kind of an idiot so I doubt it. But he definitely suspects something. Or he’s just heartbroken. Either way, we need to tell him.” 

Kageyama nods, agreeing with Tsukishima. 

“Okay but when?”

“He deserves to know right now. It’s bad enough you hooked up with me while y'all were still together.”

Kageyama sighs, knowing he’s right. He looked over and noticed Hinata had left. Shit, where’d he go? He runs out of the building, finding Hinata walking with his bike about to leave. 

“Hinata! Wait! Don’t leave yet. We need to talk about something.”

Hinata stopped and turned around, not making eye contact. 

“No it’s fine, there’s nothing to talk of. Goodbye Kageyama. I’m glad you’re happy with Tsukishima. Goodbye for probably a really long time…”

“Wh- what are you talking about? A long time? You better not be quitting the volleyball club.”

“Not exactly. Just.. don’t worry about it. I’ve gotta go. Goodbye.”

Hinata takes one long look at Kageyama before hopping on his bike and going home. That was the last time he was ever going to see him again. He thought about this for a long time, and now his decision is final. 

Kageyama stood there speechless and confused, not sure what to do. Tsukishima walks out.

“Did you talk to him? Where is he?”

“He.. left. Said there was nothing to talk of. I didn’t get the chance to talk to him.”

“I see. It’s okay. There’s always tomorrow.”

Kageyama is about to say something about what Hinata said before realizing he should just keep quiet. Everything would be fine.. Right?

\-------------

The next day Hinata never shows up to practice. 

“Maybe he’s just late?”

“I hope you’re right Kei”

Tsukishima wraps his arms around Kageyama from behind.

“Don’t worry. No matter what happens, it’s not your fault. Okay?”

Kageyama nods. The practice ends, Hinata never showed. Coach Ukai receives a phone call. It was Hinata’s mother. Coach finishes on the phone and gathers the team up.

“Guys this is gonna be hard to hear.. But Hinata is gone.”

Kageyama starts to feel dizzy. Daichi begins to fill with panic.

“Gone? Coach what do you mean gone..”

“Hinata killed himself.. last night.”

Yachi begins to cry into Kiyoko. Yamaguchi, Noya, and Tanaka stand in total silence. The third years start tearing up. Kageyama passes out, Tsukishima catches him. 

“T-tobio!”

Tsukishima looks over to Coach, who nods letting him take Kageyama home. Tsukishima carries the unconscious boy to his house, only because it was closest. He walks in, placing Kageyama on the couch. Tsukishima takes a warm, wet towel and places it on his forehead. He sighs. This was his own fault he supposed. He should’ve stopped Kageyama that night of the party, he was drunk after all. He goes to the kitchen and gets a glass of water, placing it next to Kageyama for when he wakes up.

The team is a mess, crying and not knowing what to do after this tragic news. Yamaguchi probably taking it the hardest, other than Kageyama and Tsukishima of course. Hinata was Yamaguchi’s best friend, other than Tsukishima, so hearing Hinata was gone.. He couldn’t even imagine it. How did he do it? Pills? Gun? Hit by a car? Hung himself? Drown? Jump? Yamaguchi’s thoughts start spiraling, not knowing what to think. He needed to know how it happened. 

“Coach.. do you know how he… you know”

Coach sighs and nods.

“Pain killers.”

Yamaguchi sank to the floor. He couldn't believe it. 

Kageyama woke up, instantly looking around for Kei. He sighs of relief seeing him sitting right next to him. 

“Hinata isn’t really dead right.. Tell me it was a bad dream…”

“I’m sorry Tobio.. He’s really gone.”

“This.. this is my fault. I mean he used to have bad thoughts all the time but i never thought he would.. How could he just leave…”

Kageyama stands up and kicks the table, the water knocking over and spilling. 

“God how could he be so selfish! Killing himself just because i’m not fucking dating him anymore. How stupid is he-”

He stops when he realizes what he’s saying. He instantly regrets it, bursting into tears. 

“... I miss him Kei.”

“I know you do baby.. I do too.”

Tsukishima holds him close.

“Hey.. let’s go outside okay? We can go up to the roof and watch the stars.”

Kageyama nods and they go outside to the roof. Tsukishima points to the North Star.

“You see that bright star? The brightest one up there? That’s Hinata. The brightest ball of energy there is. He’s watching over you now, okay? He’s always gonna be there.”

Kageyama looks at the star.

“I miss you..”


End file.
